Stay with me
by Athena000
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale. Will be DM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own anything or anyone etc.

That's my first fic so it probably sucks but whatever. I hope you like it and I would like to know what you think of it :-)

Also in this story there is no blowing up of the Montecito but the owner did change. Nobody left (it's impossible to follow four different storylines) and no one is sure about their jobs.

**Chapter 1**

Danny stood in the middle of the casino floor at a loss, trying to absorb on what have happened in the last 24 hours, but not succeeding. He lost his job, his best friend and love of his life, and now his father, all in one single night.

Yes he knew that he could always go back to the family business, and yes he tried to think that Mary would be better off without him, but losing his dad? That he couldn't handle.

'_This can't be happening_' he tried to convince himself.

Mike, seeing the desperate and painful expression on his friend's face, approached him to see what was wrong.

"Hey man, is everything ok?" Mike asked.

"No…"

"What happened?" Mike asked again, concern in his voice.

"My…Uh…my dad…died… I've… I've got to go" Danny said running away from the shocked African-American man.

"Danny! Where are you going? Did you call Mary?" he yelled, but got no response as the tall man disappeared through the crowd. "Damn"

The ex-Marine climbed into his yellow Camaro and drove away leaving behind the place he considered being his home for the past few years. He made a few circles around the strip, trying to clear his mind and sink everything that happened in, until he finally parked his car outside a very familiar place. A place he hadn't visit for quite a while now, and which held way too many memories for him. The house he spent his childhood and had his best and worst moments. From when he lost his mother when he was a kid to the night he had with Mary before he left for the marines. He stepped out of his car and walked through the yard until he reached the front door. With hesitation he pulled out his keys and used them to let himself into the house. He closed the door behind him and took a glance around him. Everything now seemed so dark, empty and cold. What an antithesis. This place was once full of life, voices and laughter.

He was now in the living room where he and Mary used to chase each other in and out of the house not letting his poor father rest after a long day at work. He remembered scolding them and telling them that they will get grounded if they kept fussing. But he never did punish them. He loved them both too much. They were his reason to leave after his wife left him. A small smile came to his face as these memories ran through his mind, but quickly faded as something dawned on him.

"Mary" he whispered. '_She doesn't know. She's probably all happy and excited about her little trip with Jake_'. Just the thought of the beautiful redhead being with him made his heart break into millions of pieces.

Nessa's words tortured him all day. "You're gonna marry him" she said referring to Mary and Jake, and he felt like someone gave him a hard punch in the stomach.

'_It's not fair to ruin it for her but she should know_' _'…and I need her here with me…_' He admitted bitterly.

He didn't want to be selfish. If anything, he wanted her to be happy more than anything in the world. She deserved the best after everything she went through. That's why he let her be after all. That's why he didn't go after her. Even if that meant that he had to lose his soul. Because she _is_ his soul.

However his father was Mary's father too and she had every right to know and be here to say a last good bye. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at it for a while before he dialed Mary's number.

'Relax… everything is going to be fine… Just let yourself have a good time… It's vacation for God's sake' she tried to reinsure herself.

From the moment she got into the limo she was all restless and couldn't stop trembling. She had never left Vegas before, and especially with a man.

Not that there have been a lot of men in her life. Every time she tried to date and get more intimate with someone, either she couldn't do it or there was a certain someone meddling with her relations. That someone just happened to be the most important thing in her life, as well as the reason stopping her for taking chances or risk things with someone else and move on with her life. Even though she should be pissed at him for interfering in her personal life – since as it seemed he didn't want her in his life the way she did – she never was. She actually liked seeing him acting like this, being jealous.

This time though, was different. He envied Jake but didn't do anything about it. He stood out of her way and let her make her own decisions. He thought that he didn't deserve her and that Jake could give her everything he couldn't.

The thing is, she didn't know that. What she thought was that he didn't really want to be with her and the only thing hurt when she gave him back the ring was his pride.

"Mary?" she heard a voice calling her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Jake has just came out of the flight deck and sat opposite to her. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she lied as a fake smile appeared in her face.

"Are you sure? Cause you don't seem so good"

"I'm ok. I'm just, u know, a little nervous"

"It's ok. But don't worry everything will be great. I promise you". He smiled at her and she returned. "Listen there were some reports for a bad weather so we'll have to wait for a while until everything is checked out ok? I'm certain it's nothing serious"

"Ok"

"So… I'm pretty sure you're going to love Hawaii. It's amazing. White sandy beaches, crystal clear waters. You won't want to leave" assurance in his voice.

"I can't w– "she didn't complete her sentence as she heard her mobile phone ringing.

Checking the caller's ID her heart started pounding so fast she thought it was going to break. '_Danny?_'

"Aren't you going to answer that?" the public defender asked as he watched Mary being in a complete standstill.

"Yeah, um… excuse me for a second" she answered back as she stood up and went to other side of the jet.

She took a deep breath and then answered her phone. "Danny?"

"Hey Mare…"his voice was barely heard.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Sensing the tone on his voice she started to worry very badly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I know that you're with Jake but something happened and I don't know how to tell you this but -"

"What is it? Are you ok?" she asked her concern rising by the second.

"I… My dad had an accident. And he…" he took a long breath before he continued "he didn't make it Mary"

"What? Oh my God…" she felt the ground disappearing under her feet as she put one hand on the chair standing next to her to support her weight because she thought she was going to pass out. "Where are you Danny?"

"I'm in my father's house"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"I thought you already left. Mary you don't have to -"

"No. I'm coming home Danny"

"Ok"

Jake seeing Mary's reaction to the call could sense that something was really wrong as she started looking pale and couldn't stand on her feet.

"What's going on?"

"Jake I'm sorry but I can't leave with you. Danny's dad died and I have to go back"

"Mary don't you think he can take care of himself?" he said while trying to hide his jealousy.

"Are you telling me that I shouldn't go? You have no idea what he has been through Jake! Besides his father was my family too and I need to go home" she said almost yelling at him.

Jake never knew how many people Danny lost in his life. His mother, his buddies from the war, Greg, Luis and now his dad. He couldn't understand how vulnerable he was now, but she did. Because she was there when everything happened and she intended to be there now, too.

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll have the driver take you wherever you want. I'll call you later"

"Thank you" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything or anyone etc.**

**Chapter 2**

On her way home she couldn't stop thinking just how devastated and lonely her long-lasting friend must feel right now and the only thing she wished for was for that fricking driver to put his foot on the accelerator cause it seemed to her like he was driving for ages. She had already ordered him to go as fast as he can, but still…

'_Why is it taking so long?_' She felt like someone was taking away her oxygen and increased the heat.

"Can you please turn on the air condition?" she asked, referring to the limo driver sitting in the front.

"Yes, mam"

"Thank you"

She never felt so sad in her life before. Not only did she lose the man that took care of her and treated her like she was his own daughter, but she was afraid that she was going to lose Danny too.

'_What am I going to do?_' She sighed as she remembered the last time he came back from the Marines. He was a changed man. He was distant and scared. He didn't want to talk to anybody and he didn't want to sleep. He almost didn't want to live… And where she thought that everything was getting better for him and he was getting back to being himself – or at least that's how it seemed – this happened…

He saw so many people around him die and he held all his feelings and sorrow inside him. But this was a breaking point and the can of worms was dangerously ready to open. She wanted to help him so badly then but he didn't let her. The fact that he might do that again and push everyone away terrified her.

She just hoped that she was wrong this time and that they would get through this together, like they did when his mother died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He paced back and forth the living room for what felt like hours until he threw himself on the couch, hands on his head and elbows resting on his feet.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. A wave of guilt and regret passed him as he remembered all these missed opportunities he had with his father. He'd barely seen him this year because he was always busy with the casino. The truth was he was trying to avoid the whole I-want-you-to-take-the-family-business conversation, because there was always one. He loved his father very much but he was happy with his job. It's ironic how things can turn out…

He calmed a little thinking that Mary will be here with him in a while. Mary was always there for him and was the only one able to make him feel better. She always knew what to do. She may have sometimes been as lost as he was but she always tried to be strong for him. He didn't know what he would have done if Mary hadn't been in his life. He didn't even want to think about it.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a noise coming from the front door. He stood up and turned around only to see in flesh and blood the person occupying his heart for the last-… He couldn't even remember when it started. It must have been since forever.

They both stood still for a while, not uttering a word, their gaze locked on each other's eyes.

She was leaned against the door, hot tears running down her cheeks. She tried to swallow her sobs but she couldn't.

He tried so hard not to cry but seeing her like this made it impossible. All the emotions that ran through his body were out in the open now.

They both then did what their heart and mind told them to. What they needed more than anything right now… to hold each other… comfort each other and make sure that since now they are together, everything will be fine. He went close to her as she took some steps forward and wrapped tightly his hands around her. She then buried her face in his chest, her hands rubbing his back. His muscles immediately relaxed at her touch and he sighed relieved that she was there with him.

"Oh Danny…" she finally whispered.

He stroked her hair and then broke their embrace looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks for coming here…"

"Of course…" she said, wiping away the tears that had escaped from his eyes. "Come on, let's sit". Taking his hand into hers, she led him back to where he was sitting before she came. "What…" she paused a little before continuing "…what happened?" her hands never leaving his.

"There was a car accident…" he answered looking down to his feet. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this Mare. I feel like everything is falling apart." He looked back at her "Almost everyone I love is now gone… and I can't stop feeling guilty by the times I let him down. He always supported me and put up with me and all I ever did was turn my back to both him and you. I didn't listen. I just ignored everything and everyone. I thought I'll have the time to make up for everything, but now…"

"Danny don't torment yourself like this. Your father might have been sad that you didn't choose to follow his steps but he understood. No one was more proud of the things you accomplished than he was. You stood up on your feet and show everyone that you can manage things yourself. He was so glad you turned into the man you are today. You were his pride and you'll always be mine too."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" he smiled wanly at her.

She smiled back "It's the truth". She turned her head and looked around the place until she rested her eyes on his once again "I really missed this house" memories of the best period of her life coming in her mind.

"Yeah… me too" he agreed his gaze piercing her.

"You must be really tired. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get you some clothes and make you a hot chocolate." She said breaking the awkward moment that came. "I bet there is some here. Your father always bought boxes of it and still didn't manage to catch up with the rhythm we were drinking it" "I should probably call a cab too and let you get some sleep"

He grinned "We certainly did drink a lot of it. But Mary it's late and there is no way I'm letting you outside alone this late at night. Why don't you just stay here?"

"Oh, Ok"

"Ok"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was now sitting on the couch having two cups of chocolate prepared and a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt lying in the bedroom for him to wear. While she was waiting for him to come out of the bathroom she heard her phone ringing. '_Oh it's Jake_' "Hey"

"Hi sweetheart, are you ok?"

"As good as I can be…"

"Do you want me to come and take you home?" He hoped she'd say yes because he really didn't want her to be alone with the man he always felt threatened from.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay here tonight Jake." She knew he wouldn't like hearing this.

"What? Mary… Why do you have to stay there?" He unsuccessfully tried to hide his frustration.

She didn't even listen to what he was saying as someone caught her eye. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping down his perfectly sculptured body. She felt kind of embarrassed that in a moment like this she was thinking how gorgeous he looked but she couldn't help it. She then remembered that she was holding her cell phone and Jake was on the line. "Listen I can't really discuss about that now. We'll talk tomorrow ok? Please?"

"Fine, tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight." She put her phone down and turned her attention back to Danny "I put some clothes in the bedroom"

He nodded and after getting dressed he went to sit next to her not saying anything about the phone call she just had.

"Here" she said handing him a cup.

"Oh thank you. I really need that" He took a sip of his drink. "Thanks again for being here with me. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't… and I'm sorry that your trip was ruined"

"Hey you know I'm always here for you, no matter what. You know how much I loved your father" '_and you'_ she thought but the words never escaped her mouth "and I couldn't be anywhere else right now, but here."

"I know…"

"Now why don't you try and get some sleep? It's really late and you need to rest"

"Mary I'm not much into sleeping now"

"Danny please. At least try to. For me?"

How could he say no to her? "Ok I'll try… So which one is it?"

"Which one is what?" she asked confused

"Which room are you taking?"

"Oh, I think I'll go with your room. Besides, I don't think you bed is fitting you anymore" she said looking at him from top to bottom.

"I guess you're right" he agreed smiling. "Good night Mary" he leaned and kissed her forehead like he always did and left.

"Good night" she touched the trace his lips just left and sighed.

She went into Danny's room, changed into some of his clothes and lay back on his bed trying to get some sleep for a couple of hours because she knew a long day was coming. Her eyes couldn't close though. Even though everything in there reminded her of him she still felt so lonely and the strong memories didn't help her either. Tears were brought in her eyes once again, after reminiscing everything that happened in this house with Danny and his father. She stood up and did what she always used to do when she felt alone when she was a kid.

She walked out of the room and went slowly into were Danny was. Seeing her, he turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you up" she apologized.

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping. What's wrong?" he asked worryingly.

"I don't want to be alone in here" she admitted with misty eyes.

"Come here" he said as he made some room for her. She lay next to him and he took her in his arms. "It's ok" he reassured her. He always made her feel so secure and this time was no difference. "You should wear my clothes more often you know" he said half teasing half confessing what he was thinking. She blushed and buried her face in his shoulder.

After a while they both finally relaxed and gave into their weariness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything or anyone etc.**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was now up illuminating the once dark room.

Hearing his cell phone ringing the former Marine opened his eyes slowly trying hard to adjust to the bright light.

"Danny McCoy" he answered not checking the caller's ID.

"Danny, it's Ed. I heard what happened. I'm really sorry about your father kid." Ed always looked at Danny as the son he never had. He took him under his wings and whenever he had problem, he was there to help him. He may have been harsh on him many times but he only did it for his own good.

"Thank you Ed".

"This is probably not a good time but I want you to know that I talked to the new owner and she wants everybody back in the Montecito"

"I don't know if I can come back to work now Ed"

"Take as much time as you need. Just so you know, your job will be waiting for you until you're ready. Oh, and Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, anything at all, let me know."

"Thanks a lot Ed. I appreciate it."

As he closed his phone he noticed the empty space next to him. He remembered how good and comfortable it felt to have her in his arms last night. It's been so long since the last time he did it and he missed it. He remembered how beautiful and peaceful she looked while she was sleeping and how tight they were holding each other through the whole night, like they were trying to memorize each other for one last time before someone break them apart. But then he thought that she was doing that with someone other than him too and that made his heart sink. She appeared to be happy with Jake and he didn't want to be selfish and ruin it for her. The thing was though that he didn't know how much more he could hold… Say the hell with everything and get her back… He wanted to do it so badly but he was afraid it was too late.

He finally managed to get out of his bed searching for her. He tried the living room but she wasn't there. Instead a fully prepared breakfast was waiting on the table. Fresh juice, coffee, pancakes and bread rolls were only some of the delicious things served.

'_Some things never change'_ he thought. She loved taking care of him. When she was living with him and his father she would always cook for them and made sure they were never hungry. She even visited them to the construction site and brought everyone sweets she made on her own. Everybody adored her. She was the girl next door and that's only one of the things that made him love her so much.

A smile was spread across his face when through the glass door he faced the most amazing view. There she was sitting by the pool, her legs splashing the water, the sun warming and lightening her beautiful features.

He grabbed a bite and a cup of coffee and went outside to join her.

"Good morning"

Hearing his voice, she turned around and smiled "Hey sleepyhead"

He took a sit right next to her "Thanks for the breakfast but you didn't have to get into so much trouble. The coffee was enough"

"Yeah, I highly doubt that. I know what you can eat McCoy"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he asked acting offended.

She raised an eyebrow and looked straight at him.

"Ok, ok I got. I eat a lot!" he admitted as they both laughed. "So... Did you sleep well?"

"Um… Yeah, yeah… Good… You?" she answered looking everywhere but him trying to hide how much she actually enjoyed her sleep.

"Me too". To break the awkward silence he continued "Ed called. He told me that the new owner wants everybody back. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Really? That's good." Seeing a sad expression written on his face she added "What about you?"

"I don't know… I have a lot of things to take care of before I can go back"

"It's gonna be ok. I'll help you with everything". She caressed his hair reassuringly. "Listen I have to go home for a while. You know take a shower, change clothes. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours"

"Mary it's ok. You don't have to come right back here. I'll be fine. Besides I have to arrange everything for the funeral…"

"I told you I'll help you and I will. I don't want you to do it alone. So you'll wait for me"

"Ok. Thank you" "Come on, I'll take you home" Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued "…and don't even try to argue with me"

"All right" she sighed defeated.

"Thanks for bringing me home Danny"

"You're welcome. What time do you want me to come and get you?"

"How about in two hours?"

"Two hours it is". She kissed him on his cheek and got out of the car, with him waiting until she got in the house.

She took her shoes and clothes off and went straight to the shower. After she finished and dried her hair she headed for the kitchen to make some tea when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door only to face a more than upset Jake staring at her. She stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

"Finally I found you. Why is your phone turned off?" he asked his voice full of anger.

"Hello to you, too... My phone is closed because it is out of battery Jake. You knew where I was going to be, so what's wrong?". She tried hard to stay calm.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. First, you cancel our trip to run to poor little Danny, then you tell me that you're going to spend the night there alone with him and your phone is off! Can't you see that he's just trying to get you into his pants Mary?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this" she said shaking her head. "Can you calm down a –"

"It's either him or me Mary. You have to choose."

"What? You are not serious, are you? How can you even ask me that?" she couldn't believe in her ears.

"Just answer the question. Him or me?"

She couldn't help but get frustrated "Jake, Danny and I are best friends since we were two years old. He was, is and always be a huge part of my life whether you like it or not. If you can't deal with it then I'm sorry"

"Is that your final choice?" he asked hoping that she will change her mind.

"There is no choice to be made" she answered coldly.

Not saying anything he run out of the house hitting hard the door behind him.

She sighed as she couldn't imagine that Jake could get so out of hand. He always seemed jealous of Danny but he never before acted like that.

She took a glance at the clock and went back to make herself a tea and get prepared, trying to get her thoughts out of what has just happened.

Danny was there just in time to pick her up. She climbed into the car and greeted him doing the best she could to hide from him. But he knew her all too well. "Is everything ok Mare?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine". She hated lying to him but he had more important things to think about right now than her personal problems. Plus she didn't want him to feel like everything that happened was his fault.

He looked at her certain that something was wrong but he decided not to push it. At least not yet…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything or anyone etc.**

**Chapter 3**

Mary Connell was a girl of word. She said that she's going to help her best friend handle everything, and that she did. In fact she tried to keep him as far away as she could from the funeral arrangements because she didn't want him involved in anything that could depress him more than he already was. He himself didn't want to do it, but he couldn't let her take the entire burden since now she was as vulnerable as he was. But she did anyway.

Danny's father was a well-respected and lovable man and that justified the large amount of people that were present at his funeral. From friends and relatives to co-workers and clients, everyone was there and everyone had only good things to say about that man. Mike, Delinda, Sam, Ed, Nessa and Jillian were also there to support Danny and offer their condolences.

The whole time Mary and Danny didn't stop holding and comforting each other just like they always did. They knew what they had to do to make the other one feel even a little bit better. They would stick together and get trough whatever it was that they were facing.

The funeral was over and everyone left, but Danny couldn't put himself to say goodbye. He felt he still had so many things to say and do with his father, but since it was late for that, being as close to him was the best he could do. He didn't really believe in paradise but this was one of those moments he wished he was wrong, because he knew that way his father wouldn't be alone anymore. He'll have his mother keeping him company again. "Take care of her dad" he said in a low voice as he left a rose on top of their grave.

Mary slowly approached him from behind and put one hand on his shoulder. The couple stood there for a while not saying a word. "Come on sweetie, let's take you home" Mary finally said knowing that if she didn't do something he could stay there forever.

They spend most of the way home lost in their thoughts. "I'm sorry Jake couldn't be here for you" Danny said breaking the silence. He couldn't understand what could be more important than supporting his girlfriend in such a difficult time.

"It's ok" was the only response he got as she quickly tried to change the subject. "I'm gonna stop by the Montecito tomorrow. I still have my two weeks off, but since I'm here the new owner wants to talk to me about some stuff."

"I'll go with you. Ed offered to help me with my dad's company and house… to decide what I should do." He sighed as he never before thought that the time will come where he'll have to once again make a decision about his future with the company. At least not anytime soon. He'd already felt that he let his father down when he left the construction business the first time and he didn't want to disappoint him again, even if he wasn't with him now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad you're here kiddo." Ed said as he watched the former Marine enter the surveillance room. He then turned to Mike "Run a complete check on that guy" he instructed while pointing on one of the monitors "and tell me if you co-" he didn't complete his sentence as he was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. "Ed Deline" "I'll be there" He turned back to Danny "Um, there is a little situation. I'll be back."

"Do you want me to help you?" Danny offered.

"No, no. You sit here with Mike. It won't take long."

"How are you holding up man?" Mike asked his friend after Ed left.

"It's hard… but Mary is helping me a lot. I don't know what I would have done without her." He replied wistfully.

"Good thing you caught her before she left"

"Yeah…" Danny responded as he spotted Mary in one of the cameras in the casino floor. His face fell when he saw her talking to a familiar but hateful to him person. What really caught his attention though was the fact that something seemed off. Mary didn't look so happy about their encounter. "Mike can you zoom in on Mary?"

"Sure. Isn't that Jake?"

"What the…?" he queried as he watched Jake gripping Mary's arm and her trying to go away. He immediately stood up. "I'm going down" he said as he had already started to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jake what do you want?" the beautiful redhead asked irritated.

"I came to see you"

"How did you even know I'd be here?"

"We need to talk" he said avoiding her question.

"Talk about what? There is nothing to say."

"I came here to tell you that I'm willing to forgive you and give you one last chance to make the right decision" he said casually.

"What? Forgive me?" she exclaimed and shook her head. "Jake it's over. Just leave me alone" she stated as she started to walk away.

He grabbed her harshly, completely forgetting about the cameras, and turned her around. "You're making a huge mistake Mary. You're fooling yourself if you believe you'll be better with that looser. You're just one of his many toys. You should have known that by now." He said trying to hurt her feelings.

"Let go of me!" she quavered, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I can give you anything" he trailed off as he saw Danny heading their way.

"Let her go, now!" Danny said wrathfully and stood protectively in front of Mary. "Mary what's going on?" he asked confused, feeling that he was missing something.

"Well if it isn't Boy Scout" Jake said sarcastically.

Danny took a step forward ready to hit him but Mary held him back. "He doesn't worth it Danny"

"How do you do it? Is it the pitiful face that gets the girls excited?" he asked Danny ironically.

"Jake stop it!" she said angrily.

"Why? I think I deserve to know"

"Jake please". She was afraid of what he was going to say.

"I need to know the reason we broke up. The reason you chose him over me." He didn't realize he had just dropped a bomb.

Danny turned to Mary and looked at her both shocked and stumped.

"I can't take this anymore" she said and run off.

"Mary wait!" Danny yelled. He turned to face Jake "If you ever come near her again, I swear to God I'll kill you" he threatened before he run after Mary.

He tried to catch her up but the casino floor was crowded and everyone stood in his way. By the time he got outside she was already gone. "Damn it!" He climbed in his Camaro and drove away hoping that she'll go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He parked his car outside her house and hurried to the front door. "Mary are you in?" he asked knocking at the door.

The last thing she wanted was for Danny to ask more questions and feel sorry for her. "Go away Danny! I don't want to talk!" she cried out.

"Mary please open the door" he pleaded, his forehead resting on the door. "I'll stay here all day if I have to, you know that."

She sighed at his stubbornness and unlocked the door to face him.

"Thank you". He stepped inside and stood in front of her. He tried to figure out what to say, where to start. "Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked.

"You are going through a lot right now Danny and I didn't want you to worry about me too."

He just nodded and moved to a more crucial for him question "Is it true?"

"Is it what true?" she asked, acting like she didn't understand.

"What Jake said before you left. Is it true?" he repeated.

"It doesn't matter, ok? It's over. Can we please leave it that way?" she implored. She stepped away from him and started walking towards the kitchen.

"It does to me!" he admitted as he followed from behind and gently grabbed her hand.

"Why does it matter Danny?" she challenged, looking him straight in the eyes.

He wanted to tell her how he felt so badly but once again he got cold feet and all he could utter were chewing words.

She sighed disappointed and started walking again.

Thinking that it was now or never, that this was his chance, he found the strength he needed and his for-so-long trapped feelings finally found their way out almost violently "Because I LOVE you!"

She closed her eyes in both relief and fear of his words, and her heart almost stopped when she felt his strong hands turn her body to look at him.

"I never stopped loving you Mary" he said in a lower voice this time.

She had the expression of a scary child and tears were threatening to escape from her eyes. "Danny…"

He put a finger on her lips to stop her from going further. "It's my turn to talk" he said in full determination, remembering that night in the elevator where she was the one to let everything out.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but they were nothing compared to the one I made with you when I let you go. Seeing you with someone other than me was eating me alive, but you deserve the best and I didn't want to mess your life anymore." He sweeped a strand of hair behind her ear and continued "I don't want to sit and watch that happening again Mary. I wouldn't survive it. Not a second time. I want to be with you. I want to be your knight in shining armor, because it's the only thing that makes me feel that I worth something. That I am _somebody_. I know I was stupid to take everything for granted but I promise you right here, right now that it wont ever happen again. You mean the world me and all I'm asking from you is to give me the chance to prove you how much I love you." "Everytime single I try to picture my future, you're always there. And you're always here" he said trembling and he put one of her hands on top of where his heart was placed.

His hands capped both sides of her face and after exploring her with his eyes he slowly leaned down, his lips meeting hers in the most caring and tendering way possible. Feeling her respond he deepened the kiss, his tongue finding its way inside her mouth. Her hands were on his chest, fingertips gripping his shirt tightly. They were touching and tasting each other like it was the first time. Both surrendered to a heavenly moment they didn't pull apart until they were both gasping for air.

He rested his forehead against hers "Now you can talk" he said in a husky voice causing her to smile just like the way she did when he told her how beautiful she was the night he shipped out.

"I love you McCoy" she said smiling, transforming the once uneasy expression on his face into a wide grin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and left small kisses all over her face and neck. "Oh, and no secrets right?" he said looking at her, to remind her that she didn't tell him about Jake.

"Ok!" she replied rolling her eyes. "Although there is something I haven't told you"

"There is?" he asked worryingly.

"Remember that football you and Greg used to have and the little accident it had?"

"Of course I remember. It was my favorite football. But what does this has to do with anything?" he asked not understanding.

Biting her bottom lip she confessed "Well let's just say that this 'accident' kind of involved me, a nail and the fact that you never let me play with you". She gave him a quick kiss and run to the bedroom, leaving him standing in shock.

"You didn't!" "You don't really believe you're gonna get away with this Connell, do you?" he shouted threatingly and run after her.

THE END


End file.
